The invention comprises a line spacer typically for use between power transmission lines spanning between pylons, to maintain individual lines at a set spacing from each other.
Typically such line spacers are fitted to high voltage power lines at regular spacings along the lines lengthwise between pylons or other line supports, to ensure that individual lines do not move relative to one another and touch during periods of high wind loading, earthquakes or similar. Typically spacers extend between two adjacent lines and encircle each at either end of the spacer. A triple or larger spacer may be used to space three or more lines from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,962 discloses a spacer for fitting between parallel conductors having jaws at each end forming a conductor clamp at each end of the bar members. The two bar members are bolted together after fitting in position between two conductors.
Line spacers are fitted after the lines have been strung between pylons. A common practice is for a workman to fit the spacers between pairs of lines while working from an adjacent helicopter. This may require that the workman fits the spacer and then uses a spanner or other tool to close the spacer about the lines.
The invention provides an improved or at least alternative form of line spacer, for use between power transmission lines or in similar applications.
In broad terms the invention comprises a spacer for use between lines to maintain the lines at a set spacing from each other, including at least two spaced jaws and a lever action closure mechanism operable to close the jaws after engaging of the spacer onto adjacent lines to fix the spacer in position between the lines.
Preferably each pair of jaws comprises a fixed jaw part and a movable jaw part which is slidingly moved by the lever action closure mechanism to close the moving jaw part against the fixed jaw part.
Preferably a twin spacer comprises two fixed jaw parts provided one at either end of a spacer member connecting the fixed jaw parts and two movable jaw parts slidingly carried by said spacer member between the fixed jaw parts. Preferably the lever action closure mechanism operates between the two movable jaw parts to slidingly move each away from the other and towards two fixed jaw parts to close the line spacer.